


第十三章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [13]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear





	第十三章

整晚都挣扎在混乱的梦境中，清晨醒来却是比熬了一整夜还要疲惫。难得看到李赫宰睡得安稳，李东海小心翼翼地挪开搭在腰上的手臂，轻手轻脚地越过他迈下床。  
李赫宰很少入睡。  
睡眠不是吸血鬼的必需品，只有在精神紧张劳累的时候才会选择用睡觉的方式来放空休息。  
只是没等李东海的脚落到地面，李赫宰一手拉过正撑在自己身上的人，把他的惊呼吞入口中，偷得一个甜蜜的早安吻。  
“起得这么早？”李赫宰把人搂在身上，头埋在对方颈间，闭眼汲取属于他的味道。  
紧贴着的胸腔因为说话产生微弱的震动，让李东海有点痒。他贴着脸蹭蹭李赫宰的下巴，说：“睡不着了，去榨果汁。你再睡一会儿。”  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用啦。一会儿就好。”  
李赫宰又吻了吻李东海的锁骨才放人离开。

李东海的头昏昏沉沉的。心不在焉地拿着水果去皮，真真假假的梦境碎片不时出现在他思绪中。  
“嘶......”手下一滑，锋利的刀刃就割破了手指，伤口不大却有些深，鲜血即刻滴落而下。他望着伤口发呆，一时间忘了动作。  
不过几秒钟，李赫宰就出现在厨房门口。他无奈地走到李东海身前，把咬伤的手腕送到李东海嘴边。  
李东海愣愣地吞咽着微凉的血液，直到伤口肉眼可见地愈合。  
李赫宰收回手腕，接过他手里的水果放到一边，又把他沾满血迹的手舔舐干净，在掌心落了一吻，然后才轻声说：“再回去躺一会儿，榨好了我拿进去。”  
李东海站在原地没动。李赫宰好奇地回过头，李东海的嗓子有些紧，声音略带干涩：“我......我一会儿想回家。”  
“嗯？回木浦吗？可是下午还有行程啊。”李赫宰手上动作飞快，却也没耽误了和他说话。  
“不，不是。回上林苑。我......妈妈来首尔了。对，妈妈过来了。”  
李赫宰惊讶：“妈妈来了？怎么没跟我说？”  
“我忘了。”  
“小笨蛋。”李赫宰一脸宠溺笑得无奈，“一会儿我送你回去。”  
“不、不用。”李东海急忙拒绝。  
李赫宰皱眉，刚想说什么就被李东海打断，“你去了她又要做一大堆东西，下次吧。我没和她说你也一起去，下次我帮她一起准备，这次就、就好好休息。她......她最近身体不太好，嗯，下次。”  
“慢点说，”李赫宰拍拍他的头，“都要咬舌头了。”微微用心听了一圈，确认了其他人都在睡觉。他大胆地把人拉到身前，额头抵着额头问：“不过......你还不允许我进入你家吗？”  
“哼，就不让你进去。省得你总欺负我。”

李东海前不久给妈妈在首尔买了房子，虽然不大，但总是个家。  
金希澈和李赫宰帮着忙前忙后，最后搬家具的时候，金希澈在门外正式的问：“东海，我可以进去吗？”  
“当然可以啊。”李东海一脸不解。  
金希澈笑着解释着：“没有主人同意我们是不能进入私人住宅的。”  
李东海惊讶地看着李赫宰。李赫宰抬手示意，撑在门边用力向前推，空无一物的门框中间就像挡着一堵空气墙，他无法前进半步。  
李东海歪着头想了想，调皮地做了个鬼脸，“那我不让你进来。你以后要是敢欺负我，我就回这里来，让你找不到我。”  
李赫宰见他开心，也就随他去了。

“小祖宗你讲不讲理，我哪有欺负过你。”李赫宰惩罚似的轻咬住李东海的嘴唇。  
“唔......”李东海吃痛，伸手撑在他胸前，“哼，保不准你以后不会欺负我。”他回头看看挂钟，“我得走啦。”  
李赫宰顺手拍了拍他的屁股，“自己注意安全。之后我去接你录节目。”  
李东海换了衣服走到门口，又回身抱住李赫宰。  
李赫宰搂着他的腰，环着他轻轻摇晃着说：“怎么这么乖？舍不得我了？要我送你回去吗？”  
李东海搂紧他的脖颈，蹭着颈窝摇了摇头，“不要。”  
李赫宰闷闷地笑着，安静地享受小朋友难得的撒娇。  
又抱了一会儿，李东海轻声说：“我爱你。下午见。”  
李赫宰的笑更深了些，嘴唇凑过去吻了吻他的耳垂，轻声说：“我也爱你。”

李赫宰听着不是自己的手机铃声响起来，只能叹气，这个小迷糊又忘记拿电话。  
他接起电话：“东华哥，是我。”  
“哦，赫宰啊。”电话那边李东华笑着说，“东海又忘了带电话？”  
李赫宰也跟着笑起来，“是啊。他出门有一会儿了，应该快到了。”  
“嗯？到哪里？”李东华一头雾水。  
“到家啊。他不是去上林苑陪妈妈了吗？”李赫宰也纳闷。  
“上林苑？妈妈没去首尔啊。”  
李赫宰心里突地一跳，听筒传来李东华疑惑的声音：“什么情况啊？”  
“啊，是我记错了。之前他说太想妈妈了想接她来住一段时间。”李赫宰大脑飞速运转起来。  
“这样啊，我知道了。我会和妈妈说的。”李东华不疑有他，轻松回答着。  
“哥我先不说了，要出门了。一会儿见面了让东海给你回电话。”  
“不用了，我也没事，你们先忙，空了再说。”  
李赫宰挂断电话，跑到楼上匆忙拉起金希澈朝楼顶走：“哥，东海可能出事了。”  
金希澈本是被他拽着走的莫名其妙，听了这话眉头一跳，“怎么回事？！”  
“先跟我走，路上说。”

两人放弃了开车，穿越楼顶向李东海的房子飞奔而去。  
路上李赫宰拧着眉说：“东海最近和我提过想让我转化他，我没答应。今天早晨他割破了手，我喂了他一点我的血。他骗我说妈妈来首尔了就出门了。我怕他是......”  
金希澈对他未完的话瞬间明了，猝不及防的状况让他脚下一顿，犹自缓了两秒才又追上李赫宰问道：“他怎么知道转化的方法的？”  
“之前他问过我，我是怎么变成吸血鬼的......”

金希澈沉默地向前跑着。  
对于两个弟弟的感情，他一直持着放任的态度。李东海终归是人，他生命的长度，于他们而言不过是昙花一现。而如今，若李东海真和他们猜想的一样，那是不是他们三个人的生活都出现了另一种可能？一种他从未想过的可能。  
这种可能像是勾人的鬼魅，迅速占据了金希澈全部的心神。他略带沙哑的声音穿过耳边尖利呼啸的风声，弯弯绕绕地飘到李赫宰耳中：“如果，就让他转化呢......”  
李赫宰震惊地停住脚步，金希澈也跟着停下来。他背对着李赫宰，没有转身。  
李赫宰盯着他的背影不发一言。半晌过后，他抬脚继续奔跑，路过金希澈也没有停下，只留下清晰的话语，冷静又残酷：“他有自己的人生，他和你弟弟，终究不是同一个人。”  
金希澈的身体似乎晃了一下。他垂着眼睛看着地面，而后又摇摇头，嘴角扯出一点细微的弧度。他没有说话，飞速向前跑去。

两个人从天台进入，顺着楼梯飞速而下，还隔着几层就闻到了空气中淡淡的血腥味，越接近房门味道越浓。  
金希澈冲上前狠狠拍门：“东海？东海！开门！”  
房间里没有回答，李赫宰握住门把手，一个用力却拉断了它。他紧绷着脸，一脚踹上了房门。  
“砰”地一声，金属大门向内凹陷，李赫宰又迅速补了几脚，大门应声裂开。他像撕扯碎布般撕开大门，血液独有的腥气扑面而来。  
金希澈越过他冲进房间。

李东海跪坐在浴缸边，手臂随着水流的运动浮浮沉沉。淡红色的水冒着热气溢出浴缸，蜿蜒着流淌过灰色的地砖，打着旋流入下水道。浴室里暖黄色的顶灯也没有为他染上些许颜色，反倒映得他的脸色更加苍白。  
金希澈伸手按上李东海侧颈的动脉，感受到微弱的跳动后，迅速咬破手腕的血管把血滴在李东海手腕的伤口上。  
勉强止住血后，他捏着李东海的下颚把他的嘴张开了一些，又再次咬破自己已经开始愈合的手腕，把血液滴入他的嘴中。  
听到怀里的人心跳声渐渐清晰，金希澈把人抱起，交到门外李赫宰的怀里。  
他的手轻轻抚摸着李东海的脸颊，叹息着说：“走吧，后面的事我来处理。”  
李赫宰沉默地转身，身后又传来金希澈的声音：“和他好好说，别......说太重。”  
李赫宰没有回答，紧抱着人走向楼梯间。

李东海睁开眼，头顶是自己熟悉的宿舍的天花板。嘴里还没消散的腥甜昭示着他这次的冲动以失败告终。  
他把目光转向身边面若冰霜的人。那人目光不再温暖，只剩下浓郁得化不开的清冷与悲伤。他张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么，眼泪先于话语奔涌而出。  
李赫宰伸手擦干他的眼泪，什么都没说，起身离开。  
李东海抬手拉住他的手臂，李赫宰停住脚步，却没有转身。他轻轻掰开李东海的手指，走出房间。

李东海带着些微晕眩参加了下午的节目录制。  
不论在休息室还是录制中，李赫宰都避着他，或是坐在角落休息，或是与其他队员交谈。李东海几次主动示好地加入谈话，李赫宰却沉默下来退到一边。  
几次下来，全队都看出来两人闹了矛盾。几个哥哥分头询问原因，两个人却一个勉强笑着说没事，另一个委屈地快哭起来。  
只是哭着的这个人没能像往常一样，引得另一个人心软，妥协地过来哄劝。  
一反常态的，李赫宰强迫自己不看李东海，甚至把走过来安慰的哥哥礼貌请回。  
大家终于明白这次的矛盾非同小可，也不再干预。节目结束后，利特拉住李赫宰，款言安慰：“不论什么原因，你和他好好谈谈，东海最听你的话的。”  
李赫宰自嘲地笑笑，没有拒绝点头应下。

晚上李赫宰回宿舍取了车，李东海坐上副驾时他没有阻拦，一路沉默地开回家。  
进了房间李赫宰仍是不理人，李东海坐在沙发上看着他自顾自的洗澡换衣服，再也忍不住地哭喊：“我只是想永远和你在一起！”  
李赫宰身形一顿，攥紧了手抬眼与他对视。  
他慢慢走到李东海身前的地板坐下，抬头仰视着他，声音里满是哀伤：“我答应过你，永远陪着你。我会永远爱你，你像正常人一样娶妻生子，完成事业实现梦想，不好么？”  
“可我只想要你！我不要什么妻子孩子，我只要你！”李东海的泪水肆意流淌，顺着脸颊滴落到李赫宰的裤子上，洇开一个个深色的印记。  
李赫宰垂下眼拉起李东海的手，覆着他的手贴到自己脸上，“你只是还没有遇到。你和我在一起太久了，你的身边只有我，等以后你见得人多了，也许就会遇见一个可爱的女孩子，你会爱上她，和她有几个健康漂亮的孩子。而不是像我这样，”李赫宰用力握了握他的手，声音里带出一丝颤抖，“变成永远活在黑暗中的怪物。”  
“我只要你，我只要你。”眼泪模糊了视线，李东海哽咽着一遍又一遍重复着相同的话。  
“你考虑过后果吗？想过妈妈吗？你变成吸血鬼，要怎么和妈妈交代？要怎么和她说，她乖巧孝顺的儿子，突然间再不会变老，不能成为一位父亲，不能活在阳光下，只能像个怪物一样东躲西藏？你考虑过我们的组合吗？我们的组合对所有人，尤其是对特哥来说意味着什么，你不清楚吗？你变成吸血鬼，要怎么控制对血液的渴望？这不是一朝一夕就可以控制得住的，一个不小心就会伤害到身边的人。如果有一天你回过神，发现身边都是你爱的人的尸体，你又要怎么办？”  
李东海被问得哑口无言，一时间屋子里只剩下他抽泣的声音。  
李赫宰沉默良久，似乎做了什么决定般地摇了摇头，声音中满是嘶哑，“也许这一切都是错的。我不该介入你的生活，不该引你爱上我，都是我的错......”他抬起手扶住李东海的肩膀，手指微微收力。

李东海心里一紧，蚀骨的冰冷从四肢涌上心头。  
他突然想起李赫宰是如何让撞见两人接吻的队长乖乖忘记。他的双眼充满泪水，颤抖着问：“你要做什么？”

李赫宰捏住李东海的下巴，强迫他抬起头。  
李东海立刻闭上眼，眼泪不停溢出眼角，他拉住李赫宰的手，哀切地恳求着：“不要......别这么做。”  
李赫宰松开手，从他身上离开。  
李东海感受不到他的存在，过了一会儿才试探地睁眼，眼前的却人迅速地说：“看着我。”  
李东海不得不顺从地看向他，无法移开视线。他只能绝望地哀求：“赫宰......别这样......求你......不要这样......”  
李赫宰的眼泪终于夺眶而出。  
他探过头与他交换了一个苦涩的吻，唇舌交缠，轻轻摩擦。他的额头抵着对方温柔地说：“都是我的错，该改正了。”  
李东海试图闭眼，试图转头移开视线，可他什么都做不了，吸血鬼的绝对控制下他无法违抗任何命令。他只能绝望地重复说着“不要”。

李赫宰捧起他的脸，一字一句地说：“东海，忘记你爱我，忘记我们相爱过。”

李东海在一片朦胧中瞳孔慢慢放大，好一会儿才恢复正常。  
他擦了擦满脸的泪水，带着浓浓的鼻音问道：“我这是怎么了？我为什么在哭？我好难过，心里好疼。你为什么也在哭？”  
李赫宰低着头转身不敢看他，过了好久才说到：“我们刚看了一个很悲伤的电影。”  
李东海吸了吸鼻子，“可是我想不起电影的内容了。”缓了一会儿，他接着说：“我真的好难过。”

李赫宰笑了一声，安慰他，“没关系，电影都是假的。早点睡吧，睡醒了就好了。”  
说完，他不等李东海回答，默默回到房间关上门，无力地靠着门板滑坐到地上，把头埋进膝盖。

-TBC-


End file.
